Change of Tides
by RosePotter123
Summary: What if their was no such thing as destiny or fate. Would all our beloved characters still die if there was someone else in there story. Ruby Forbes just happened to be that girl who might change things for the better.
1. Mudblood

"Five more minutes!"

Professor Flitwick walking past the desks, his head barely reaching over them as he glanced over the students as they wrote on their parchments for their final exam which was Defence Against The Dark Arts. He passed James who was putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him to reread what he had written, even sitting down he was tall looking his legs stretched out under the table and his black hair was as untidy as it always was at the back. His round thin glasses that balanced upon his nose covering his hazel eyes. James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius sitting four seats behind him. Sirius give James the thumbs-up.

Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his grey eyes with a sort of casual elegance James's could never have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

And a few seats away from Remus was Peter he was a small mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. He looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper. He didn't posses any handsome features like his friends. He didn't have the handsome cheeky grin and messy hair that James had or the dark gorgeous looks Sirius possessed. Even Remus was good-looking with his neat light brown hair and gentle, friendly features.

James had put his parchment down after he reread his answers and was leaning on his table his chin propped up on his hand as he looked at Ruby who sat six seats in front of him. Ruby was hunched over her table as she wrote on her parchment biting her lip as she murmured her answers to herself, her eyebrows furrowed together. Her curly blonde hair was half straight creating a wavy look, a lock of her hair kept falling in front of her bright blue eyes; she pushed it away with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet. Lily patted Professor Flitwick's back softly rolling her bright green eyes at the laughing students; her auburn hair was pulled into a side ponytail that was tied with a pink ribbon.

"Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Ruby stood up reluctantly leaving her exam paper not knowing if she did a good job or not; Defence Against The Dark Arts had always been her favourite and best class but she could never be sure on how good she answered the questions. She grabbed her quill and stuffed it into her bag which she slung over her shoulder as she followed everyone who eagerly walked outside. Lily had catched up to Ruby, walking beside her gracefully holding Alice's arm pulling her along with them. Alice had cut her hair before fifth year and her dark brown hair now reached just past her ears; her ends spiking outwards making her round face seem skinnier.

"I did horrible. I just know it! I'm not good in Defence Against The Dark Arts." said Alice frowning as they walked into the Entrance Hall joining the crowd of fifth years around the front doors.

"I'm sure you did fine Alice. Your good in Defence Against The Dark Arts when you're in class and you studied very hard." said Lily gently in a soothing tone of voice.

"Even if you didn't do any good in the exam everyone knows your going to get top marks in Herbology." said Ruby as they walked out of the Entrance Hall into the sunlight. Other Hogwarts students were already out since their classes had finished earlier then the fifth year exams.

Alice shook her head frowning heavily.

"No I have to get good marks in Defence Against The Dark Arts," she said anxiously. "I want to become auror after school with-"

"Frank." interjected Ruby flatly.

They had this conversation many times before ever since Alice began to date Frank Longbottom; a boy in sixth year who was a beater in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and even though Alice was her best friend she didn't know if she could hear another comment about how sweet or how a good kisser Frank Longbottom was. Alice blushed heavily ducking her head. They walked over to the bank of the lake taking of their socks and shoes and dipping their feet into the cold water, the sun was shining of the lake creating a beautiful glow and the Giant Squid was basking in the sun; its tentacles hanging out of the water and onto the grass were two boys wearing Ravenclaw colours who looked twelve were poking it with a long stick snickering.

"All you seem to do is talk about Frank," said Lily smiling widely as she wiggled her toes in the lake relaxing as the cold water-cooled her feet down.

"I-I don't mean too! I really don't its just...he's amazing isn't he and so smart." said Alice sighing as she looked around her hoping that Frank was outside with his friends so she could catch a glimpse of him; her shoulders dropped in disappointment when she didn't see him or any of his friends.

"Yes he's absolutely amazing," said Ruby sarcastically rolling her eyes playfully. "Oh Frank is so tall, so strong, so nice-"

Ruby touched Lily's shoulder sighing and with practised synch they both continued.

"And did I tell you what an amazing kisser he is."

They both laughed loudly leaning on each other; tears of laughter falling down Lily's cheeks as her stomach began to gain stitches from laughing so hard. Alice huffed loudly and bent down to the water splashing both of them causing them to squeal shocked.

"Okay, okay we'll stop. Just don't splash us with water!" said Lily wiping her wet face with her Hogwarts robes.

"You'll understand soon when you get a boyfriend." said Alice knowingly nodded her head at Lily and Ruby. Her dark brown eyes were lighter since the sun was hitting her face and it almost like she had a halo around her head.

"I have had boyfriends." said Ruby defensively, not many though only three but she wasn't going to say that to Alice. It was like giving a cat a mouse for them to play with.

"So have I!" said Lily loudly exclaiming sounding insulted.

"Well they don't last very long now do they, Lily. The longest relationship you've been in is six months." said Alice. "And Ruby's doesn't last long either-"

"It's not my fault! It's Potter's he's always chasing them away, Travis Mckoy had boils all over his body after we snogged. He won't even look at me in the eye anymore." said Ruby furiously as she remembered her last boyfriend from Hufflepuff that relationship had only lasted two weeks. She wasn't disappointed really, what type of boyfriend would dump his girlfriend just because he got cursed. But he did argue that he had boils everywhere including his private areas which did make her pity him.

"That's because James likes you he was just jealous." said Alice like it was an ordinary thing. She pretended to ignore the disgusted look on Lily's face instead watching as Ruby blushed her cheeks becoming pink.

"All Potter likes to do is bully Severus." argued Lily sniffing crossing her arms across her chest a bitter expression on her face.

"He hasn't done that in a while though has he." asked Alice looking expectantly at them. Lily opened her mouth to argue but stopped short and blinked confused. Ruby glanced over her shoulder quickly and saw that James was surrounded by his friends under a tree; they weren't that far away from the girls so she could see them perfectly and her lips twitched slightly as she saw James catching a gold snitch something she was sure he nicked from the Quidditch shed.

"He's probably busy with Quidditch I heard he's trying to become captain next year since Michael Rowe leaves this year." she said except she didn't have a bite in her voice like she usually did when she talked about James. She didn't hate him; she would never admit that to Lily but she admired his loyalty to his friends especially after what happened with Remus and Severus and she felt gratitude to him since he saved Severus's life. She had even stopped hexing him when he became to annoying when he was asking her out.

"And we all know how Quidditch obsessed James Potter is," said Alice beaming as she began to laugh remembering how many times James had talked about the game. It was like breathing to him.

Lily obviously wanted to change the conversation; she was always uncomfortable talking about James or any other marauders expect Remus. They began to talk about the holidays and Lily and Ruby were planning to spend all their time together since they lived on the same street, maybe even go to movies in town when they saved up their money together since they would also go shopping for new clothes. Alice was going to introduce Frank to her parents and both Lily and Ruby wished her lucking remembering how protective Alice's father was.

"What's going on over there." said Alice pointing her finger over to where a crowd was forming; even from where they sat they could hear the jeering laughs from the crowd of students.

"I don't know," murmured Ruby and hit Lily lightly over the shoulder. "Go on Lily you're the prefect check it out."

Lily frowned in their direction.

"I'm not going by myself if that's what you think. What if the marauders try to talk to me, you wouldn't want me hexing them would you."

Ruby sighed slumping slightly before groaning and lifting herself up putting on her socks and shoes; instantly missing the cold water on her feet. Lily smiled triumphantly and turned to Alice expectantly making Alice quickly cringe back, shaking her head quickly.

"Oh no you guys go on ahead. I'm fine right here."

"Fine." grumbled Lily. Ruby got the distinct feeling that Lily didn't mind as much as she would have since she was coming. Ruby narrowed her eyes at Alice jealous at how relaxed she looked with her feet in the water, just like how she would have looked if Lily didn't make her come with her over to see what the crowd was circling. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed Ruby's wrist and pulled her away from the waving Alice. They walked slowly over to the crowd Lily had already let to of Ruby's wrist; the laughs of the students was the first thing they heard as they pushed their way through the crowd some had even began to push back only to stop when they saw Lily give them her prefect glare a near perfection to Professor McGonagalls glare.

Ruby finally pushed her way through the crowd to the front and her face dropped forming into a scowl. James and Sirius had their wands out pointing it at Severus who was on the grass; his bag was on the ground and his things were thrown everywhere. Her scowl only formed deeper as she noticed pink soap bubbles streaming from Severus mouth the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him.

"Leave him alone!"

Lily had walked up beside Ruby her face turn into a snarl; it reminded Ruby of a rabid wolf ready to pounce on its prey unconsciously she stepped away from Lily. James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair as he noticed Ruby. She raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief that he was actually trying to show off while bullying Severus.

"All right, Forbes?" said James. Ruby was sure that his voice wasn't that deeper or mature sounding this morning at breakfast when he was joking around with his friends loudly.

"Stop it. Leave Severus alone!" she said glaring at him with dislike. She was beating herself up inside that she ever thought he would stop bullying Severus, for James and the rest of the marauders it was like a sick, morbid hobby of theirs.

"What's he done to you." asked Lily sneering at James and Sirius with hatred her green eyes narrowed into slits. Ruby was surprised they didn't look away or cringe away from her glare.

"Well,"said James, pausing deliberately. "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus who seemed very into reading his book at the moment didn't including a furious Lily and Ruby.

"You think you're funny," said Lily coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if Forbes goes out with me,"said James quickly. 'Come on go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I'd rather kiss Filch than go out with you." said Ruby scoffing loudly, it wasn't true she would never kiss Filch but she didn't want James to know she didn't hate him it would only make his ego bigger something she didn't want to happen. She rolled her eyes subtly as she could when she saw the scandalised looks she got from the girls in the crowd like it was a horrible thought to deny James offer.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Severus. 'Oi!"

The Impediment Jinx had worn off from Severus and had crawled over to his wand when everybody noticed him standing up. But it was too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. Ruby's eyes widened considerably a small laugh reaching her throat; she pushed her lips together to keep herself quiet her usual red lips turning white from how tight they were pulled together.

Even Lily had to force herself not to laugh her furious expression nearly twitching as her lips began to lift into a smile; it took her a few seconds before she shouted again her voice wavering

"Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up.

"Petrificus Totalus!" said Sirius raising his own wand; Severus keeled over again, rigid as a board. Ruby stiffened her hand going to the robe of her pocket where her wand was, her fingers twitching she wouldn't do anything until they actually hurt Severus, surprisingly they hadn't hurt him the only injured one was James whose face was bleeding quite heavily but he didn't seem to mind or notice.

"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"You wouldn't have a chance," said Ruby as she quickly took out her own wand aiming it at James in a threatening away. Her eyes were narrowed now with anger that he would even think about hexing Lily, and she made sure to point her wand to his lower region. James gulped eyeing her wand more warily than he did with Lily's. Ruby nudged her head in Severus's direction.

"Take the curse off him, now"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky the girls were here, Snivellus - '

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like them!"

Her arms dropped to her side; the wand in her hand hanging loosely in her long dainty fingers as she stared at Severus her face pinched together in confusion. Had Severus just called Lily and herself mudbloods, the boy who had been their friend since they were nine years old. She sniffed trying to stop her lip from quivering but she couldn't hide her shaky breath as she looked away from Severus to stare at the ground. Lily had no expression like nothing had happened but her eyes began to tighten in anger.

"Fine," said Lily coolly blinking her eyes slowly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to them!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"Lily." whispered Ruby in a shocked tone looking at her; he may have been an arrogant git most times but he wasn't a pureblood fanatic, but Lily ignored her instead glaring at James.

"What?" yelped James. "I'd never call anyone a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch just to impress Ruby, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can. I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me sick."

Lily turned on her heel and hurried away.

Ruby hesitated glancing over at Severus before quickly following; stuffing her wand in her robe pocket all the while pretending that she did not hear the crowd laughing as Severus was hanging from his legs again as James went back to bullying him with more annoyance than before. She ignored the curses that came from Severus and most of all she ignored the pleading glance Severus sent her as she hurried off after Lily.

* * *

**Please review! I love critics or help. Ruby and James are the biggest and main couple in the story. I have all types of ideas of what to do with my story, I want to continue until Harry goes to Hogwarts than it'll be in his story. The harry Potter books will stay the same of course with some differences like him having a family and living in the Wizarding world I never liked the Dursley's and I always felt so sorry for Harry. And the Dursleys won't be in my story that much since Perunia won't be Harry's aunt but they will be in it since Ruby is best friends with Lily.**

**I'll give you some details on Ruby.**

**She's muggleborn and lived on the same street as Lily and Petunia and was friends with Severus but don't worry Severus is still in love with Lily though they will not get together in this story.**

**She's in Gryffindor with Alice and Lily the only fifth year girls in Gryffindor I don't like having so many girls in fifth year becuase there will be too many. And she's not a Mary sue. She has difficulty in Transfiguration and can't fly to save her life.**


	2. It's over

If there was one thing that nobody liked then it was listening to your friends crying and all you can do is try to comfort them without and success and all you can do is murmur false promises in their ear. The sound of loud, breathless sobs filled the fifth year Gryffindor room were the girls slept; it came come the bed nearest to the door where Lily resided, her face in her arms as she laid on her stomach her shoulders shaking. Her Hogwarts robes thrown to the left side of the room carelessly.

Ruby sat beside Lily on the bed her hand rubbing Lily's back in some comfort the only comfort she could think of, her Hogwarts robes were thrown on her own bed and was only in her white shirt and school skirt; her blonde hair was in disarray from pushing her fingers through her hair so many times. Her tears had dried up, she had cried when she was hurrying after Lily and she knew when no-one was awake to hear her she would start again, she couldn't start crying now not when she had to look after Lily whose sobs racked her body.

"I-I don't understand how h-he could say that," sniffed Lily her words muffled by her arms. "I-I thought..."

Ruby's frowned dipped lower on her lips, the hand she wasn't using to rub Lily's back went to her face and rubbed the evidence of her wet cheeks. She knew it would be past dinner time, Alice had already left reluctantly not wanting to leave her friends in their state but Ruby had assured her that they would be alright and they didn't need a babysitter. It was harsh and she would have to apologise later in the night but her feelings and emotions were just building up inside her and she felt like she was going to explode. All she could think of was the word mudblood coming from Severus's lips and she wondered if he had said the word before just not when her and Lily were around.

"It's going to be alright." she said her voice barely wavering as her throat was clogged up ready to cry again she tried to force it back down unsuccessfully. She just had to ignore till everyone went to sleep then she could break down in private.

She brought her hand away from Lily who sat up quickly; her eyes were bright red and glassy, and her face had tear tracks down her cheeks, lips and chin. It looked like she had a horrible cold and Ruby knew that she would look like that soon, maybe even worse. Even with tears falling from her eyes, Lily somehow still pulled a horrified look on her face, her lips quivering.

"It's not going to be alright! Se-Snape called us a mudblood. Our best friend called us that, something he promised he would never do!" said Lily exclaiming with anger in her voice.

Ruby wasn't offended she knew Lily wasn't directing her anger out on her, she was just hurt. It felt good to let those emotions out and she wasn't going complain, really Ruby wanted to let those emotions out too, later she thought.

"No I suppose it isn't going to be alright," admitted Ruby. "And nothing's going to change what he called us. I-I just...I think somewhere inside me isn't surprised. He's been hanging out with those Slytherin's who want to be death eaters and he thought it was alright when Mulciber used dark magic on that girl Mary in fourth year."

Lily looked down at her lap playing with her fingers.

"You don't think he's going to follow...Voldemort do you?"

Ruby frowned inhaling a deep breath shifting her eyes away from Lily as she began to think it wasn't hard to think that Severus might become a death water; she had thought of it ever since fourth year when he started to become closer to the Slytherin boys, she had always felt guilty about it just thinking that Severus would betray Lily and her like that but now with him calling them mudbloods she didn't have any guilt just resentment towards her ex-bestfriend.

"I really hope not but it seems like it doesn't it. He's been really interested in dark arts lately, and he's been ignoring our warnings. I think that he might" said Ruby quietly looking back at Lily who began nodding her head slowly. Lily licked her lips dragging her teeth on her lip; making her lips even more red.

"I was beginning to like him," Lily told her with a bitter smile. "I thought I could see myself dating him. I didn't care if he was in Slytherin I was just worried since we were best friends, at least I've seen his true colours before we could be together."

Ruby looked at her surprised, she never told her that she liked Severus and she ignored the hurt feeling in her chest. It wasn't time to feel hurt about Lily's decision not to tell her.

"He liked you too, ever since we were nine." said Ruby snorting lightly. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked Severus?"

Lily blushed.

"I didn't even really know how I felt actually, sometimes I felt confused and then the next I just wanted to date him. And now I just feel really hurt, and I feel so stupid that I actually liked him."

Ruby raised her eyebrows looking hesitant. "Do you still like him?"

"Of course I do! But I'm not going to be his friend again not after everything. I feel so useless." said Lily sadly. She laid back down; and not laying on her stomach again she laid on her back, her hands cupped together on her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes had started to lose their redness and her cheeks weren't wet anymore.

Ruby laid next to her sighing staring up at the ceiling her arms pressing against Lily's; her lips were pursed and blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. The only thing that was supposed to happen was exams and that was all and now everything changed Severus wasn't friends with Lily and her and she knew she couldn't trust him again and it was obvious that Lily couldn't either another two years at Hogwarts seemed longer and more daunting than ever now. Would they have to pretend that six years of friendship was nothing and ignore each other when Severus walked passed them in the halls, she couldn't do that. It would feel so uncomfortable and awkward. Thing would have to change. Lily would have to choose another partner in potions, and their parents would ask questions on why they would never see Severus in the following summer holidays.

She wanted to close her eyes and pretended the day was just a nightmare, there was no Severus calling anyone a mudblood and there was no pureblood fanatics and there definitely was no Voldemort.

"Hey," said Alice walking into the room whispering, closing the door behind her gently. She sat on the bed softly and squeezed Ruby and Lily's hand with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you guys alright?"

Lily sat up gently ripping her hand away from Alice's and wiped her face sniffing as she nodded; she let out a fake laugh rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, were fine. I'm actually going to go have a shower."

They watched as Lily stood up from the bed and collected her nightgown and walked over to the bathroom as soon as the door shut Alice turned to Ruby who still stared at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face.

"Aren't you going to have a shower to?" asked Alice expectantly obviously she thought that Ruby would go as well to get away from her questions.

Ruby shook her head exhaling a tired breath and turned around to look at Alice. "I'm not in a mood for a shower."

Alice nodded her head and looked down at the comforter; her fingers drawings circles on the blanket. There was tense silence that seemed to suffocate Ruby but she couldn't be bothered to talk to break it she didn't have enough energy inside her too. It must have been just three minutes when Alice finally found her courage and looked up from the blankets; her brown eyes hesitant as she opened her mouth.

"Everyone's worried you know. People in Gryffindor may not have liked your friendship with Severus but they all know how close you and Lily were to him, even James is worried he feels terribly guilty." she told Ruby.

"I thought Potter would be happy that I'm not friends with...Severus, I bet he's not guilty. He's probably having fun with his friends now." said Ruby looking away from the ceiling to look at Alice. She didn't see James ever feeling guilty about ruining her friendship with Severus. She had never seen him look guilty and the only time she had ever seen him guilty was because of the incident with Whomping Willow. And that was because Severus nearly died.

Alice sighed heavily shaking her head in irritation. "He doesn't care about Severus not being friends with you. What he does care about is you."

"Me! Why would he care about me." asked Ruby sitting up with an oblivious expression on her face.

Alice's face dropped and her lips tightened together.

"You can't be serious he loves you. Why else would he ask you out everyday-"

"Because he knew that would get under Severus skin, he was only trying to a rise out of him. You know how much he likes to anger Severus!" argued Ruby quietly remembering Lily was in the shower, and that other people might hear her loud voice if she shouted.

"He doesn't need to ask you out to get Severus angry," said Alice. "He really does like you, maybe if you said yes to him next time he asks you out you'll get to see how much of nice person he is."

"I don't even like him!" said Ruby blushing.

"You don't have to lie to me, I'm not Lily you know. And Lily wouldn't care that much if you said yes, she doesn't hate James either. She just thinks he's an arrogant, she'll get over it." said Alice encouraging.

Ruby groaned laying back on the bed her lips pouting in defiance, she thought she was doing a very good job of making it seem that she hated James, obviously not. She knew that Alice was telling the truth when it came to Lily, she didn't hate James; Ruby was sure Lily couldn't hate anyone unless it involved death eaters or Voldemort but she knew Lily was very annoyed when it came to James. Why was she even thinking about it, she shouldn't be thinking about the possibility of dating especially if it involved James the very person that played a small part of the broken friendship between her, Lily and Severus. He may of not made Severus say it but if he hasn't started bullying Severus he would have never called her and Lily mudbloods.

No, she couldn't blame James even if she wanted to. Someday any day really it could have happened; Severus would have called them mudbloods or admitted to be curious about Voldemort he was too interested into the dark arts something Lily and her detested. Nothing came good from dark magic as far as they were concerned. It was depressing to think that through all their friendship; something as stupid as blood and where you came from would make a difference.

"I'll try..." she mumbled

Alice raised her eyebrows leaning in closer. "What was that?"

"Okay! If he asks again I will say yes." said Ruby and pointed her finger warningly at Alice. "Only this one and if it's horrible I won't do it again."

Alice laughed joyfully and smothered Ruby in a hug which she happily accepted. It would give her something else to think about rather than Severus and maybe if James didn't try to show off or be arrogant it could be a good date, if he did ask that is. They let go of each other as someone knocked on the door opening it slowly, revealing Mary MacDonald; a skinny black-haired girl with very pale skin.

"That Snape boy is waiting outside, he said he won't leave until he talks to Lily and Ruby." said Mary with a disgusted voice. Obviously she had not forgotten about the dark magic that the Slytherin's had cursed on her a couple of months ago.

"Outside!" exclaimed Ruby. "In the common room?"

"Of course not," said Mary. "No Gryffindor would let him in. He's outside in the hallway near the fat lady-"

"Why?"

All three of them turned around to see Lily stepping out of the bathroom in her sleeping gown; her hair wasn't wet so she must have used magic to make it dry, her school clothes were in hands which she held tightly. The three girls exchanged wary looks as Lily stared at Mary with a blank face.

Mary cleared her throat looking more uncomfortable than before. "He wants to talk to you and Ruby. He won't leave if you don't."

Lily walked over to where Ruby and Alice still sat on her bed and chucked her clothes in her draws and back around patting her hair with a determined expression.

"Than I suppose we should before anyone else finds out he's there, like the Marauders." she said strongly.

"They've gone to their room before Snape demanded to see you two. There's only us forth years down there and a couple first years. Everyone else has gone to bed." said Mary quickly.

"Thank you Mary, we'll be down there in a second." said Ruby smiling softly at Mary who nodded and left leaving the three girl in silence. Ruby glanced over to Lily who stared at the door with an intense gaze.

"Are you sure you want to Lily?"

Lily nodded with a fake smile on her face her eyes leaving the door to look at the worried Ruby and Alice; shrugging her shoulders weakly. "We have too sometime, it's better if we we get it over and done with rather than later."

"Right..." said Alice quietly staring at both of them concerned.

Ruby stood up patting her messy hair down her stomach full of butterflies. Not the type of butterflies you get when your excited or nervous but the butterflies; the really bad ones you get when you have to do something you don't want to especially if that something was as daunting and horrible as what they were about to do.

"Let's get this over and done with," said Ruby walking out of the room, a determined Lily following her. Mary had told the truth that everyone had gone to bed except the fourth years and a few younger stragglers, she felt grateful that the marauders had gone to their room it would have been worse if they were in the common room to cause a scene. Ruby hesitated for a brief second at the common room door exhaling a heavy breath and opened the door causing it to swing open.

Severus struggled to his feet from where he sat on the floor near the portrait of the fat lady; she wondered how long he had been their but she pushed that thought away. She didn't care, not now. Ruby got the distinct feeling that Severus didn't think they would come down as he stared at both of them with an open mouth, his black eyes frantic as he looked between them widely.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Ruby with a blank tone. She wouldn't show how much he had hurt her. Severus shut his mouth quickly and gulped loudly.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say?" demanded Ruby narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath." said Lily as she stood beside Ruby with her arms folded tightly across her chest. "We only came out because Mary told us you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call both of you Mudblood, it just-"

"What it just came out!" said Ruby lowly in a dark voice. "We've been defended you for years from everyone else, we've made all these excuses about why you hang around those friends of yours! All they want to do is become death eaters to follow Voldemort and you won't even deny anymore that you want to become one too."

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't be your friend anymore, all three of us have chosen sides and you've chosen the wrong side." Ruby told him viciously before turning back and hurrying into the common room leaving Lily and Severus. She ignored the looks she gained from the nosy occupants in the common room and ran up stairs the fifth year girls Gryffindor room and ran to her bed snuggling onto her side and holding her pillow to her body.

Everything just seemed to come down on her as the tears she kept at bay for the past few hours slipped out of her eyes. She didn't cry loudly only sniffling to herself every second as she huddled her head into her pillow she barely jumped when she felt someone come and lay beside her putting here arm around her waist holding her tightly.

"I've got you," whispered Lily into her ear. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

**Hope you liked my second chapter, please review. There's a story I've started a little while ago on Dr Quinn Medicine Woman it's a kinda old show but it's really interesting and not many people have reviewed on it. I really want people to review on it because I really love writing my fanfic on the tv show and it would be nice to see people reviewing.**

**I've decided Lily will be getting some loving but not until her seventh year, since she did have feelings for Severus and she would be very hurt about what happened and I've decided that...Sirius will be her future boyfriend even more.**

**Okay there will still be a prophecy about Harry just because Lily won't be his mom doesn't mean it won't change. There will be a couple added characters since Lily and Sirius will have children and Harry will have a little sister. I won't make to many oc I never really like stuff like that.**


	3. Charms

Ruby sat on her bed already dresses in her school uniform; her skirt straight and her white shirt tucked into her skirt, her Gryffindor tie hanging around her neck looped perfectly she had used a simple charm to straighten her usual loose curls so now her hair reached her elbows. Nothing seemed out-of-place with Ruby, no-one would have thought that she had spent the night crying until she fell asleep. It was exactly what she wanted, she didn't need for people to point and stare and watch waiting for her to break down, she was never one for dramatics and she wasn't going to start now.

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist and sighed; breakfast would be nearly finished soon and they wouldn't be able to have a good, decent meal before charms they would have to snag a few pieces of toast and even than it would be cold. They had woken up late than usual since of what happened yesterday with Severus and Alice had spent all night Frank in the common room; she said it was because they hadn't spoken that much yesterday because of the fifth year exams but Lily and Ruby suspected it was because she didn't know what to do with them. They couldn't blame her, they had never been so emotional in all their time at Hogwarts. None of them brought up Severus yet, and they probably wouldn't until they saw him; something both Lily and Ruby were dreading.

"Are you done already?" asked Ruby raising her voice and looked at the bathroom door that was opened slightly. Steam from the shower wafting between space between the wall and door.

The door opened wider as Alice stepped out of the bathroom; her short hair was slightly wet making it stick to her neck and her school clothes were in slight disarray. The only think that was neat was her socks that were pulled up to her knees and the shiny necklace that Frank had given to her for her birthday.

"Lily's just putting on her shirt than we can go and have breakfast." said Alice moving to grab her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Ruby shook her head.

"We won't have enough time were already late as it is, we'll be able to have a piece of toast but then we got to go to charms, we can't be late. We're learning a new spell today."

"It'll be fine we won't be late. Even if we are we won't get in trouble, we've never been late to a class before." said Alice as she looked through her bag and took out her timetable and read through it. "Oh great! I have divination second period and then we have double potions third and fourth period, the only good thing about today is charms and transfiguration last."

Ruby wasn't happy either; of course they had to have double potions today with Slytherin she had forgotten about it entirely and now she had to come up with a theory to let Lily have another partner. She knew Severus would argue if Lily changed partners and everyone else would too, they didn't have any extra people everyone else had a partner and not many people would want to change to be with Severus who was very strict when it came to potions. She could always let Lily be partners with Alice but then she would be stuck with Severus something that she didn't want, there had to be a way to make sure both Lily and herself wouldn't be stuck with Severus.

Than without thinking properly a plan merged in her head. It was stupid and idiotic thought but it was possible. She could ask James to be her partner so Lily could be with Alice, and if he said yes it would be a perfect plan...but than Sirius would be by himself; no he could always partner with Remus but he was partners with Peter. Maybe Peter could partner with Severus, he wouldn't be pleased but she knew that Peter always listened to James and Sirius.

"You should have chosen ancient runes with us like I told you. Than you wouldn't have to pretend to predict the future every time you're in divination." said Lily walking out of the bathroom interrupting her train of thought. Lily didn't seem to of heard that they had double potions, because she didn't seem at all bothered or worried like Ruby thought she would be.

Alice scoffed looking at Lily with disbelief. "I'm not as smart as you and Ruby, I don't know the first thing about ancient runes. Divination was the easiest class to pick. And it's not like I can change now after nearly two years of taking divination."

"It's not that hard-" began Lily but Ruby quickly interrupted her. Alice got very easily annoyed when it came to Lily explaining anything especially if it involved classes.

"Lily," said Ruby urgently. "We have double potions for third and fourth period, I was thinking that you can be Alice's partner today so you don't have to be with...Severus."

Lily's face dropped and she began to frown.

"What about you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you have to be partners with Severus, it won't be fair."

"I won't be! I was thinking that maybe I can ask...James if we could be partners than Sirius could partner with Remus and Peter would be stuck with Severus. It's far-fetched I know but then the both of us wont have to with Severus." said Ruby standing up and grabbing her bag swinging it over her shoulder; her eyes glancing shyly at Lily who began to bite her lip thoughtfully.

"I don't think it's far-fetched," smiled Alice. "I think it's a brilliant idea, and James won't say no to you. I'll be surprised if does."

"When did you start calling him James?" asked Lily

Ruby opened and closed her mouth like a frog, not knowing what to say. She had always called him James in her head, after all it got very annoying calling him his surname all the time. But Lily was right when had she began calling him James, out loud at least.

"I just..." started Ruby pausing as she tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make Lily angry or annoyed. "Well were in fifth year aren't we, and we only have two years left at Hogwarts and I was thinking maybe it's time to stop fighting with him and the other boys."

Alice looked between Ruby and Lily with an expectant expression; her brown eyes wide like a rabbit ready to bolt but instead of fear in her eyes like a rabbit would have there was hint of anxiousness in her eyes. Maybe for Lily to accept what Ruby was saying or worry that Lily would shoot down her idea like it was a horrible disease. It may have been just a few seconds but to Ruby who had begun shuffling on her feet it felt like the most longest seconds of her life.

Lily started to nod her head slowly letting out a quite breath.

"Your right, especially with everything on with Voldemort. But I won't be quite if Sirius or James starts bullying others, I'm only doing this because I like Remus and...Peter somewhat when he's not following James and Sirius like a puppy."

"There really not that bad," laughed Alice. "There just like any normal boys, and there very nice when you get to know him."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

The three of them walked as fast they could to the Great Hall, barely talking their haste to have just a bit of breakfast. Ruby walked as fast she could nearly bumping into people in her haste, her stomach had began to grumble loudly protesting loudly of being fed. There wasn't many people in the Great Hall, people already leaving to go to their own classes, Ruby quickly leant over the Gryffindor table to butter her toast; the toast was turning toast so she had to eat it very quickly.

"Hurry, hurry!" exclaimed Lily stuffing her toast in her mouth her words coming out muffled as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Calm down!" grumbled Alice as she swallowed the last piece of her toast wiping the crumbs away from her mouth with the sleeve of her Hogwarts robe. Ruby patted down her school clothes from wrinkles and stood up straight and began to dragging Lily and Alice away from the Great Hall by their arms nearly jogging. Alice barely muttered a word as Ruby dragged her by the arms only huffing loudly under her breath.

They had to walk up two stairs and dodge Peeves who was looking extra mischievous with four buckets which contained water floating behind him, by the time they had reached the charms classroom they were nearly panting. Ruby exhaled a heavy breath, her chest feeling light; she was sure her face was a light red colour from walking so for to fast. They were lucky to see that the class had just began to walk into charms and quickly started to walk behind them exchanging relieved looks with each other. Professor Flitwick stood at the centre of the room, looking much taller as he stood high above everyone else as he stood on two charge chest that were on top of each other. Ruby followed Alice and Lily as they moved to sit in there usual seats at the front of the room; the table was round and could fit five people.

"Sit down! Please be quiet! I know that everyone must be tired from the exams yesterday so I will be simply teaching you a very simple spell today." said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky high voice as everyone quieted down.

"What spell are we learning today sir?" asked Joseph McKinnon sitting with the rest of the Ravenclaws; he was very handsome with brown curly hair and dark eyes, he had been the obsession of the girls until he started dating a Hufflepuff Marlene Hershaw in fourth year. Ruby was friends with Marlene since they shared Herbology and History of Magic together, and she found that she was very kind.

"The Verdimillious Charm, Mr McKinnon," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Can anyone tell me what this spell does? Anyone?"

Four people put their hands up including Lily and Ruby; both of them had tested each other before school had started, they had done it ever since first year. They didn't want to look like a know-it-all but charms was something they both exceeded in.

Professor Flitwick pointed to Ruby. "Miss Forbes."

"It's a spell that shoots out green energy," said Ruby putting her hand down. "It can be used to reveal hidden objects or do damage to an opponent in a duel."

"Yes, correct! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now for the rest of the class I would like you to practise the spell, split up and give each other room. We don't want to be hitting someone now do we?" said Professor Flitwick.

Everyone stood up gathering their bags as Professor Flitwick waved his wand in a quick manner; the tables started to levitate and move themselves over to the sides of the walls, the chair following them. The room was bare and had more space for people to move around, Lily walked over to the left side of the room away from everyone and Alice and Ruby were quick to follow her. Ruby struggled with her bag as her hair got tangled with the strap of her bag, not seeing where she was going she only had the time to gasp as she smacked into someone.

"You alright their Forbes?" asked James looking at her smiling but his eyes hinted concern maybe he was also asking if she was alright from yesterday. She wouldn't be surprised.

"Ruby." she blurted out.

James blinked at her confused and looked at her like she was sick."What?"

Ruby cleared her throat uncomfortable; great he had to make a deal about her wanting him to say her actual name. If it was awkward now, it was going to be even worse when she asked if he could be her partner for potions. She waved her hand at Lily and Alice who were looking at her confused and mouthed later as slyly as she could so James couldn't see her.

"My names Ruby not Forbes." she told him like it was an obvious thing. She knew it wasn't they had called each other by their last names ever since their first year.

"I-I don't unde-"

"It's pretty childish that we call each other by our last names, James. We're in our fifth year after all and we only have a few weeks before we go back home for the holidays. I think we should get over this hate we have...well my hate." said Ruby quickly before she stop herself from backing out and walk over to Lily and Alice like the biggest scaredy cat in Gryffindor.

James was obviously shocked as he stared agape at her, his eyes as big as a hound dog gets when he smells an animal. His jaw slammed together as he finally realised that Ruby was staring at him with an expectant expression; shuffling on her feet biting her lip awkwardly.

"Your not playing are joke are you?" asked James. "Because it would be a very bad joke if you are and it wouldn't be funny-"

"I'm not! I want to ask you something." interrupted Ruby before he could continue. She was offended that he would think she would joke about something like this; it was a big thing for her.

James grinned and she got the distinct feeling he was just a bit to happy.

"Anything!"

"I was wondering if you would be my partner for potions later in the day? Since Lily usually pairs up with Severus, she's going to pair up with Alice. And well if I can't pair up with anyone else I'll have to be with Seve-"

"I'll be your partner!" said James beaming. "It'll be great. Listen about yesterday I'm sorry about what happened."

Ruby nodded and rubbed her arm; it was one thing talking about Severus with Lily and Alice but entirely different talking about Severus with James who had bullied Severus for his five years at Hogwarts. She felt like she was betraying Severus, but she shouldn't feel guilty. Severus had betrayed her first, she didn't need to feel this way.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." said Ruby smiling starting to feel more comfortable near James.

"Miss Forbes! Mr Potter! Are you going to stand their all day or are you going to practise this spell?" squeaked Professor Flitwick walking over to them his head barely reaching there waists.

Ruby blushed as everyone turned to look at them; some exchanging confused looks they had never seen Ruby and James in close vicinity without arguing loudly or Ruby hexing James. Ruby stepped back from James who didn't look bothered by the attention, she wasn't surprised he had always liked the attention.

"Y-Yes professor," she glanced back at James and quickly walked away from him over to Lily and Alice who crowded her with expectant gazes.

"What was that about?" asked Lily glancing behind Ruby's shoulder most probably looking over to James and the rest of the marauders.

"Nothing but he said yes," Ruby frowned as she saw the confused looks on their faces and explained. "About him being my partner in potions, so you can partner up with Alice."

Lily smiled relieved her shoulders slumping as she began to relax. Obviously she had been worried about the idea of her partnering with Severus for potions. Alice raised her eyebrows still looking expectant, she didn't believe that nothing happened between her and James.

"Something happened. What was it?"

Ruby huffed and took out her wand walking away from them facing the wall with an embarrassed face. "Like I said nothing!"

By the end of the class everyone had been able to perfectly finish the spell; even a fumbling Peter who stuttered most of his spell. They weren't allowed to use the charm against anyone since it was too dangerous in such a close space, though she did notice Sirius and James grin cheekily to each other. They would probably practise the spell later on when no-one was looking incase they reported them to the teachers.

"I'll see you in potions Ruby!" yelled James as he walked to divination with Sirius and Peter.

Ruby looked at him with wide eyes shocked that he would say it out so loudly. She glanced around her as girls started to group together and whisper to each other looking in her direction with glares. Great she thought. She could only think of the rumours that would surround her and James for the rest of the week.

Alice turned to Ruby with a grin.

"I'll see you later than." Alice walked away from them grinning, she was in a better mood than this morning. Obviously she thought whatever was happening between her James was funny. Right now Ruby wanted to strangle her. She turned around as Remus cleared his throat an amused expression on his pale face; he had Ancient Runes with them as well since he didn't believe anything in divination.

"Hey Remus!" she said trying not to sound embarrassed. She had after all nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Ruby, Lily." nodded Remus. "Are you ready to go to class?"

"Ready as ever," smiled Lily. Remus was the marauder she preferred over the others, since he never bullied anyone but she did get annoyed with him since he never tried to stop James and Sirius when they bullied anyone especially since he was a prefect.

* * *

**Ooh we finally see some niceness with James and Ruby, they won't be in a relationship really quick but don't worry it won't be to long. I'm going to leave Remus with Tonks since I always loved their relationship. Okay in their sixth year Ruby will start to think that Severus would be a death eater, and she will try to confront him. After all five years of friendship can't be gone in a blink of an eye but Severus will still be a dear heart since it is a big factor in the Harry Potter books. **

**I've also been thinking if I should do a story for Harry's little sister after the Harry Potter books finish. I've been thinking that she should go to Forks in her sixth year since it would be to dangerous for her to go to Hogwarts with voldemort taking over the school and of course she will be Jake's imprint. I just don't know if she should go in New Moon or Eclipse so vote for that.**

**I've also thought of having a twin for the Harry's little sister, because I loved the idea of Ginny becoming a potter, she would just become a potter to a different brother. So Harry's future girlfriend will be an oc that will be Lily's and Sirius's daughter.**


	4. Seating arrangements

What was were you thinking.

They were the very words that rushed around in her head as she walked to potions with Remus and Lily after ancient runes. She berated herself over and over, what was she thinking about having James as a partner for potions; she had only been thinking of the cons, there were many something she would never admit to anyone especially to her friends or anyone else for that matter. All the possible things that could go wrong rushed to Ruby; her stomach in knots it felt like a dozen butterflies were trying to escape. Would this make James even more eager to pursue her or show off, she knew that she promised Alice if James asked her out again she would say yes. But not now, maybe he could wait for a week or two or even a few months, she knew it was silly he barely stopped asking her out and he never waited for weeks, no matter how she reacted.

There was also the big, awkward thing that awaited her something she didn't want to think about. How would Severus react. She was determined not to feel guilty for anything that didn't please him anymore but it would take time, for how long she didn't know but she would try very hard to keep her emotions intact around Severus. She wasn't going to be on his side when he was bullied, she would now pretend that he was stranger a stranger that was dark, horrible and shouldn't interact with. They turned around are corner nearly walking through a ghost that floated past them; Lily nearly tripping over her feet to quickly dodge the ghost.

They may have no problem with moving, living and breathing humans walking through them but to the Hogwarts residents it was something they were sure to make clear of, it wasn't a pleasant feeling to walk through a ghost, it was like walking through a cold shower with no heat. Ruby barely noticed that the air around them was becoming colder; used to the temperature in the potions classroom that was near the bottom of the school.

"Wait up Moony!" shouted Sirius he caught sight of them. James and Sirius were walking confidently with Peter stumbling over his feet as he tried to catch up to their long strides.

Lily barely stopped as Remus waited for his friends.

"Look there's Alice! I'll be over there."

Ruby catched Lily's arm before she could walk off so she could turn to her. "I thought you said it was time to become friends with the marauders?"

"I will be! Just not now, not with Se-" broke off Lily uncomfortably. "We can all sit together at lunch. I promise I'll try to have a conversation with them, but just don't push me okay? I need time."

Ruby sighed but nodded, she couldn't hassle Lily. She may have been best friends with Severus but Lily had always had something more with him, Ruby had never been sure what it was but after Lily had admitted to have some feelings for Severus she understood it would be harder for her to start being friendly to Sirius and James. She also couldn't be bothered to argue, especially after Lily broke off after nearly saying Severus's name; it looked like that Ruby wasn't the only one having guilty feelings about being friendly with the marauders.

"Okay, but you have to sit with us at lunch with the marauders. Alice would probably be with Frank somewhere." said Ruby grudgingly.

Lily nodded relieved and walked away before the marauders could come up to them; it was just in time too as they walked up to Ruby. Sirius had his arm around Remus shoulders, his whole entire body relaxed and haunches over in a lazy away as he watched Lily walk over to Alice with raised eyebrows.

"Doesn't much like us does she?"

Ruby was quick to defend Lily. "You have to give her time, after all what you've done this five years!"

"Oh come off it!" exclaimed Sirius sounding offended. "I think we did you two a favour, now you see what Snivellus is really like."

I know what Severus is like; was what she wanted to say. She would have said it and she nearly did until she closed her mouth quickly, she thought she knew what Severus was like. She knew what he was like as a child, he was bright, energetic and sweet and was almost happy most of time when no-one brought up his family but she barely knew the new Severus. The one that was quick to point fingers and get someone in trouble or even thinking about the dark arts, she guessed she had clung to the memories of the old Severus barely seeing what was happening with her best friend. She had only started to noticed after Severus started snooping around Remus.

Poor Remus; she wasn't supposed to know and even was Lily. They were quite happy to continue thinking that Remus was just like any normal boy, but when Severus became suspicious so did they. They never suspected him to be a werewolf though, Ruby herself didn't think parents especially purebloods to let a werewolf into Hogwarts she only guessed that Dumbledore hasn't told anyone. That just made her respect the man even more. She had been frightened at first finding out that Remus was a werewolf but she didn't hate him how could she. She was a muggleborn, something some purebloods didn't like and she hated it ever since heard the word mudblood. How was it her right to hate someone who was nearly treated the same way. Sure she didn't turn into something every full moon but it didn't matter not her at least.

James was glaring at Sirius with an annoyed expression. "Just leave it Sirius."

"What wh-" began Sirius sounding shocked, his arm that was over Remus shoulders turning limp. His mouth was a agape as he stared at James; obviously James had never told Sirius to leave the mention of Severus alone before.

"He's right." said Remus interrupting Sirius. "Just don't bring up Severus around the girls okay?" This was said in a quiet murmur obviously trying not to let Ruby hear him, it didn't work. Ruby felt a burst of gratitude for Remus, this was the reason he was Lily's and hers favourite marauder.

Sirius huffed under his breath but nodded in agreement.

"G-Guys t-t-the class is going in." stuttered Peter staring at James with an eager expression instantly reminding Ruby of a puppy. She didn't fail to notice that Peter was almost ignoring her; she wondered if James had already told him about his future potions partner Severus. Peter sent her an annoyed look. Obviously James had told him than.

"Your still going to be partners with our dear James?" asked Sirius as they walked over to the potions classroom.

Ruby didn't fail to voice the hopeful glance James sent; he must have talked about her with his friends in charms, he was probably worried that she would back out. She couldn't feel offended by his hesitance she had thought about backing out. She couldn't now, not with Sirius looking at her clearly expectantly thinking that was going to turn James down on being his partner for potions.

She straightened her shoulders stubbornly. "I said I would be."

James brightened; standing up taller. It obvious her words gave him some assurance, she didn't know about. Hopefully he didn't think being partners for potions would escalate into something quickly. Sirius looked at her for a long second before nodding his head and turned to look at Peter.

"Looks like your going to be partners with Snivellus after all Peter!" Sirius saw the confused looks he got from the others and explained. "We didn't think James was telling the truth, but now with you standing near us without yelling he must have been. I wouldn't have been surprised if James dreamt of you saying all those things! Wouldn't be the first time."

James blushed avoiding Ruby's alarmed eyes.

"I feel bad for Peter," he said hurriedly. "If their was anyone else to sit next to, I'm sure they would let you."

"But there isn't." grumbled Peter scowling at the ground.

Ruby cleared her throat glancing quickly at James before looking away. She didn't know whether to be flattered or worried that he talked about her so much to his friends. She knew that he had an interest with her; why else would he ask her out all the time but she didn't think he would ever talk about her to his friends. Wasn't that something boys didn't do, talking about their affections; she thought boys acted manly and gruff around their friends. James seemed to be slightly different to the person she thought he was.

"I'm really sorry Peter," she said. "I couldn't think...well I really didn't want you to be his partner. Since you don't like him and he doesn't like you either. You'll get top marks though! He's very intelligent in potions."

"Not as good as Lily though." said Sirius. He said it so casually as he stared straight ahead; not noticing the confused expression that Ruby had on her face as she looked at him.

When had Sirius ever given a compliment to Lily?

"She's right," said Remus agreeing with Ruby. "Your going to need good scores in potions to become an auror. You have to be very smart to become one."

"You want to be an auror Peter?" asked Ruby hoping she didn't sound as shocked as she was as she looked at him.

Peter nodded quickly.

"Of course! They're real brave and everyone looks up to them, and you get good money from what I heard. I want to try to become one with James and Sirius. Just imagine, a darks wizard catcher."

Sirius grinned widely. "We'll be the best there ever was."

Ruby couldn't help but smile at the excited looks on the their faces. She wasn't going to ask what Remus was planning to do. The ministry weren't very keen on werewolves and she knew that he would have a hard time finding a job that would keep him for a long period or even let him work. She wasn't surprised anymore that Peter wanted to join the Aurors; if James and Sirius were going to try than Peter was sure to follow behind their shadows. Bt she couldn't help but smother her snicker when she thought of Peter as a dark wizard catcher; she could just imagine him saying the wrong spell and letting a dark wizard get away.

They walked into the potions classroom; pulling their Hogwarts robes tighter around their bodies. It wasn't as cold as it should be since Professor Slughorn had used a heating charm for the classroom but the dungeons were beneath school so the room still had a small chill. Ruby shyly followed James to where he usually sat with Sirius and sat in the seat beside him; taking out her quill and book placing it in front of her she stopped momentarily to quickly look over the classroom. Lily was sitting in the front with Alice their books already out as they whispered to each other with their heads bent together; Sirius and Remus had taken the table behind them and she could hear Remus murmuring to Sirius with a tone of voice that sound like he was telling him off for something. Peter had already taken the seat Lily used to sit in next to Severus who still hasn't appeared in the classroom. She glanced around again, a quarter of the Sytherins weren't there most importantly the ones she disliked the most; she faintly wondered if Severus was with them. She shook her head. Bad thoughts. What caught her attention the most was the looks her and James gained as they sat beside each other.

"Am I the only one noticing the stares?" asked James leaning into her personal space.

Ruby scratched her neck leaning back slightly.

"Yeah. Guess they aren't used to seeing us together without us fighting. Or hexing each other or any other bodily harm."

"Well just so you know I like it this way."

"It's preferable."

"Hello class, I hope we've had a good day!" said Professor Slughorn waddling into the room. His stomach seeming to appear before anything else as he walking into the classroom; the Slytherin's she had noticed that weren't in class following him. Ruby looked down at the table as Severus walked past her not noticing her, he only began to notice the new seating arrangement when he reached his table at the front his feet stopping as he looked at the nervous looking Peter. His black eyes darting around the room until he found Lily sitting with Alice; they darted again until they landed on her face, Ruby looked away quickly her muscles tensing.

Professor Slughorn picked up the roll call paper and noticed Severus still standing. "Aren't you going to sit down Mr Snape." He had not noticed the new sitting arrangement caught up in his own thoughts.

Severus sneered at Peter looking away from Ruby and Lily and nodded tightly roundly sitting in his seat.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**hope you liked it. It's a bit short but I wanted to finish this tonight since I'm very tired I couldn't think of anything else. I promise to make the next chapter long.**


End file.
